


Once upon a time

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney AU, M/M, sort of a beauty and the beast AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort fort lointain, un roi dont la femme était morte en accouchant de son seul et unique héritier. Il avait élevé son fils du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lui enseignant tout ce qu'il savait, le préparant à prendre un jour sa place sur le trône. Le roi était plus que fier de son fils qui, malgré son statut de prince, n'agissait jamais comme si cela le plaçait au dessus des autres. Il était humble et respectueux et tout le personnel du château l'adorait. Ses meilleurs amis étaient 2 garçons de cuisine et un jeune écuyer et il ne voulait presque jamais se mêler aux autres princes et princesses qui venaient parfois en visite. Lorsque vint le jour de célébrer les 16 ans de son fils Liam, le roi organisa une grande fête avec tous les employés du château et quelques membres de la noblesse du royaume. Il rencontra alors la jeune comtesse Sophie dont  la beauté charma le roi et il épousa celle-ci avant même que son fils n'atteigne sa 17 année. Une fois remarié, le roi tomba gravement malade et au matin de ses 18 ans, le prince Liam disparu mystérieusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour mon amie CloPayne puisque c'est elle qui m'en a donné l'idée

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Comme tous les matins, Zayn se réveilla très tôt alors que le soleil entrait pleinement par la fenêtre de son modeste logement. Après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau fraîche, il enfila par dessus ses sous-vêtements, une paire de pantalons dont il resserra le cordon autour de sa taille fine et, torse nu, il s'installa à sa fenêtre pour y lire tranquillement, en mangeant un bout de pain avec de la confiture. Depuis quelques semaines, les clients se présentaient très tôt chez lui, en chemin vers la place publique, pour lui laisser des lettres à rédiger. L'après-midi, il donnait des cours de lectures pour quelques enfants du village et même, parfois à des jeunes de son âge, comme Niall qui travaillait aux écuries du château. Par sa fenêtre, il voyait la fontaine qui s'élevait tout au centre de la place publique et il y aperçut près de celle-ci, un chien qui semblait le regarder. Le pauvre était si maigre et sa fourrure, d'un brun clair, semblait manquer par endroit. Il semblait sale et perdu et tous les paysans qui passaient près de lui le contournaient ou l'ignoraient tout simplement. On cogna alors à sa porte et, se dépêchant d'enfiler un chemisier, Zayn alla répondre, oubliant le pauvre animal.

Il passa une bonne partie de l'avant-midi à écrire ce que ses clients lui avaient demandé, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin utiliser sa nouvelle plume. Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, Zayn enfila ses bottes et décida d'aller faire quelques courses avant l'arrivée de Niall, mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son logement, il tomba face à face avec le blond jeune homme.

“Tu es en avance!” lui fit remarquer Zayn et Niall haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre qu'il avait simplement besoin de parler un peu. Zayn savait que Niall était très proche du jeune prince Liam disparu depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il adorait entendre toutes les histoires qu'il lui racontait à propos de l'autre garçon, comme il n'avait rien d'un prince, mais à quel point il en était un à la fois. Il n'avait que de bons mots pour lui, comme il était bon et courageux et comme il ferait un roi merveilleux. Niall lui racontait aussi des histoires à propos de Harry et Louis qui travaillaient en cuisine et Zayn riait avec lui et leurs séances de lectures duraient souvent bien trop longtemps. Parfois, c'était même lui qui demandait au jeune garçon d'écurie de lui parler du prince parce qu'il ne pouvait nier être fasciné par le jeune homme, par ce futur monarque dont tout le monde semblait sous le charme. Zayn adorait Niall de tout son coeur, comme un jeune frère et il était devenu bien plus qu'un simple client.

“J'allais sortir m'acheter de l'encre et un peu de nourriture.” dit alors Zayn et Niall lui emboîta le pas vers le village.

Ils passèrent près de la grande fontaine où le pauvre chien se tenait toujours. Niall lui jeta un coup d'oeil et, croisant les yeux du chien, il s'arrêta brusquement.

“Niall ça va? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!”

Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête et ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes. “Je le vois partout Zayn. Même les yeux de ce foutu chien bâtard me rappellent Liam.”

Il passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Niall et le serra contre lui.

“Ils vont le retrouver, j'en suis certain! Un prince, ça ne disparaît pas aussi facilement!”

“C'est la reine Zayn, j'en suis certain!”

Zayn jeta un regard nerveux vers les gardes qui se tenaient sur la grande place et demanda à Niall de se taire.

“Tu travailles pour le roi Niall, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller te visiter dans les cachots tu sais?” Ils retournèrent chez Zayn et ce dernier fit lire Niall jusqu'au couché du soleil où celui-ci retourna finalement vers le château.

Alors qu'il regardait Niall s'éloigner de sa maison, Zayn aperçut le chien toujours près de la fontaine et sans vraiment y penser, il alla jusqu'à sa cuisine où il attrapa un bout de viande. Il marcha jusqu'à la grande place pour la deuxième fois cette journée-là et devant la pauvre bête, il déposa la viande. Le chien le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants et il tremblait, de peur ou de froid Zayn ne savait pas. Il se pencha et tenta alors de flatter l'animal et lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent sa fourrure sale, le chien poussa un gémissement qui semblait vouloir dire merci. Rebroussant chemin, Zayn retourna alors chez lui où il lut quelques temps à la lueur de la chandelle et lorsque vint le temps de souffler la flamme et d'aller au lit, il vit une ombre maintenant allongée près de la fameuse fontaine.

~*~

Le lendemain, Zayn ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par sa fenêtre et vit que le chien était toujours là. Il s'habilla alors en vitesse pour aller lui redonner un peu de nourriture et, ce manège dura pendant plusieurs jours. Zayn remarqua même que sa fourrure semblait s'épaissir, qu'il semblait reprendre des forces de jours en jours. Lorsqu'il approchait désormais, l'animal secouait la queue et jappait même et Zayn se prit d'affection pour la pauvre bête. Un soir, après le départ d'un de ses clients, un orage violent déferla brusquement sur le village. Il se dépêcha à fermer les volets et installa quelques sceaux aux endroits où il savait très bien que son toit fuyait lors de températures comme celles-ci.

Soudainement, il entendit un jappement qui semblait venir de derrière sa porte d'entrée et lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, il vit le chien de la grande place qui se tenait devant lui, complètement détrempé. Il se pencha et prit la bête dans ses bras avant de fermer la porte. Il attrapa une couverture et enroula l'animal dans celle-ci pour tenter de le réchauffer puis le déposa près du feu avant d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Lorsqu'il revint avec le bout de viande pourtant, le chien s'était endormi devant les flammes, sans même un jappement.

Au levé du jour, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et les nuages de pluie avaient fait place à une magnifique journée. Le chien avait mangé ce que Zayn lui avait donné et il se tenait désormais près de son lit et le regardait, la tête inclinée sur le côté et il aurait même pu jurer que l'animal lui souriait. Il se leva et lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à sortir, mais, la bête refusa de bouger et jappa contre Zayn, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne désirait plus partir. Soupirant, le jeune homme se dit qu'il venait d'hériter d'un compagnon bien malgré lui. Il se pencha alors vers le chien et lui demanda s'il voulait rester avec lui. Celui-ci secoua la queue avec vigueur et jappa une fois de plus.

~*~

Zayn se disait qu'il ne le garderait que quelques jours et le relâcherait une fois qu'il serait un peu plus en forme, mais, plus les jours passaient et plus il s'attachait à l'animal. Il l'emmenait avec lui chaque jour marcher et courir près de la fontaine et le chien avait rapidement délaissé sa place devant le foyer pour dormir auprès de Zayn dans le confort de son lit. Parfois, Zayn se demandait s'il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait ou s'il avait tout simplement la chance d'être tombé sur une bête dangereusement intelligente. Il n'avait rien brisé dans son modeste logement et se comportait de manière exemplaire et ne jappait que lorsqu'il avait faim

~*~

Un après-midi, entre deux clients, Zayn donnait un bain à son chien lorsque Niall se présenta à sa porte pour sa leçon de lecture habituelle. Le jeune garçon d'écurie s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec l'animal et lui aussi semblait s'être pris d'affection pour Niall.

“Tu lui as donné un nom?” demanda ce dernier alors que Zayn tentait de sécher le chien du mieux qu'il pouvait parce que ce dernier ne cessait de l'arroser ou de tenter de lui lécher le visage.

“Non. Je l'appelle 'chien' la plupart du temps.” Niall étouffa un éclat de rire et fixant son regard à celui de la bête il murmura.

“Depuis le premier jour, ça me trouble à quel point ses yeux ressemblent à ceux de Liam. Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je vois le regard de mon prince dans un chien Zayn? Est-ce que je suis fou?”

À ces mots, le chien aboya et remua la queue comme s'il aimait le nom que Niall venait tout juste de prononcer.

“Je ne peux toujours pas te donner le nom d'un prince mmh?” dit-il à l'animal en lui grattant les oreilles et le chien jappa une seconde fois.

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, ils s'installèrent sous un arbre et Niall lui fit la lecture, Zayn ne le reprenant que sur quelques mots seulement, il se sentait si fier de voir la vitesse à laquelle il avait appris à lire. Une fois leur séance terminée, il demanda au jeune homme de lui parler du prince une autre fois, de lui raconter d'autres histoires avec les deux garçons qui travaillaient en cuisine.

Zayn se perdit alors dans les récits de son ami, s'imaginant les quelques portraits qu'il avait vus du prince Liam et espérant que celui-ci était sain et sauf peu importe où il se trouvait. Niall lui avait proposé de nombreuses fois de l'emmener au château pour lui présenter le futur monarque, mais Zayn était trop timide, trop impressionné par le personnage qu'il était. Alors qu'il écoutait Niall lui raconter qu'un certain Louis lui apportait de la nourriture en cachette aux écuries et que Harry prenait un malin plaisir à charmer les dames des cuisines, le chien s'était endormi la tête sur ses genoux.

Avant de souffler la chandelle ce soir-là, Zayn se pencha vers l'animal qui s'était allongé à ses côtés et plantant son regard au fond du sien, il murmura : “Liam?” et comme toute réponse, le chien lui lécha le visage. C'est en riant que Zayn s'endormit, serrant l'animal contre lui et repensant à toutes les merveilleuses histoires que Niall lui avait racontées ce jour-là.

~*~

Lorsque Zayn rouvrit les yeux, le soleil venait tout juste d'apparaître dans le ciel. Sa tête ne reposait pas sur son oreiller comme à l'habitude, mais sur une surface un peu plus ferme. Ce qui le surprit toutefois, c'était le fait que cette surface semblait se soulever de manière régulière et apaisante. Lorsqu'il réalisa que sa tête reposait sur le torse d'une autre personne, son premier réflexe fut de se lover encore plus contre ce corps chaud et confortable. Mais pourtant, Zayn s'était couché seul? Non... Zayn s'était couché avec son chien alors pourquoi se réveillait-il avec un être humain dans son lit? Il sentit les battements de coeur de cette autre personne s'accélérer brusquement et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme d'environ son âge avec une tignasse de cheveux bruns bouclés très emmêlés et une barbe qui dans la lumière matinale semblait blonde par endroit. Il se releva rapidement et tomba du lit en poussant un cri de surprise, mais aussi de douleur parce que son plancher était tout sauf confortable.

Le jeune homme “magnifique” ne pu s'empêcher de penser Zayn, attrapa le drap pour se couvrir et au fond de son regard il pouvait y lire une profonde panique, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit jeté dehors d'un instant à l'autre. Il semblait toutefois inoffensif alors Zayn tenta de calmer les tremblements de sa voix pour lui demander qui il était. D'une voix faible et rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois, il lui répondit. “Li-Liam?”

Liam. Liam comme dans prince Liam? Pourquoi est-ce que le prince disparu se trouvait-il chez Zayn? Et dans son lit? Et où était donc passé son chien? Oh... Non, c'était impossible. Mais pourtant ces yeux, ce regard était le même que celui que Zayn croisait tous les jours dans le regard de l'animal. Niall n'était pas fou, ou bien lui l'était devenu. Le prince Liam avait été transformé en chien et pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, il avait repris son apparence humaine dans son lit. Il avala difficilement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et se releva doucement, sans mouvement brusque pour ne pas effrayer le jeune prince.

“Prince Liam c'est vous?” Son coeur battait la chamade. Tous les portraits, toutes les toiles que Zayn avait aperçues dans sa vie ne rendaient pas justice au garçon qui se tenait devant lui, et ce, malgré l'état de sa chevelure et de la barbe sur son visage. Le prince hocha la tête timidement et Zayn dû s'asseoir sur son lit parce que ses genoux menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment.

“Tu... Je veux dire vous... Vous étiez ce chien n'est-ce pas?” Nouveau hochement de tête. Tout à coup, les joues du prince s'empourprèrent et d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure il demanda à Zayn s'il n'avait pas des vêtements pour lui parce qu'il avait perdu les siens lors de sa première transformation et... il fit un vague mouvement vers son entre-jambes qui força Zayn à courir vers sa commode pour lui dénicher quelque chose. Tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses tiroirs, le prince lui dit qu'il y avait un moment qu'il s'était réveillé, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de le réveiller. Zayn déposa les vêtements sur le lit, mais lui demanda de rester allongé. Regardant le bout de ses pieds il lui dit

“Je vais vous faire chauffer de l'eau pour un bain Votre Majesté. Vous pourrez vous habiller après.” Il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet, une main forte et rugueuse qui le retenait et les yeux de Zayn croisèrent ceux du prince alors que Liam lui disait :

“ Pas de majesté avec moi. Je suis Liam. Juste Liam d'accord?”

~*~

Liam s'était glissé dans le bain et tout ce que Zayn entendait c'était le son rassurant de l'eau qui bougeait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'était installé à sa fenêtre pour lire et laisser un peu d'intimité au prince, mais en vérité, il tentait de calmer sa respiration et surtout son coeur parce qu'il avait retrouvé le prince disparu. Parce que le prince Liam était dans son lit, nu, ce matin. Il avait serré le corps de ce prince dont il rêvait depuis des années contre le sien. Il devait avertir le château, avertir Niall, avertir le roi mourant que son fils, son héritier était de retour.

Il entendit un léger toussotement derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna il aperçut le prince qui se tenait près de lui, son pantalon trop court et son chemisier qu'il n'avait pas réussit à boutonner. Il tenait dans ses mains un couteau et timidement, il demanda à Zayn s'il pouvait lui couper les cheveux.

“Et boutonner ma chemise aussi. On dirait que je ne sais plus comment fonctionnent mes doigts.” En silence, avec ses cheveux bouclés qui dégoulinaient sur ses épaules, Liam attendit patiemment alors que Zayn s'occupait de tous les boutons avec des mains tremblantes. Il lui demanda son prénom et Zayn le lui donna avant de lui demander de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

“Zayn.” répéta le prince.

“Niall semble t'apprécier beaucoup.” Zayn hocha la tête timidement et prit le couteau dans ses mains tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de discipliner la chevelure du prince. Une fois que le sol autour d'eux fut parsemé de bouclettes brunes, Zayn déposa la paume de sa main sur la joue de Liam et lui demanda s'il voulait se raser aussi. Liam rougit sous le touché de l'autre jeune homme et Zayn se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher comme il venait de le faire, ce n'était plus un chien, mais bien son prince, le futur roi du royaume. Il retira sa main rapidement comme s'il s'était brûlé et Liam hocha la tête en se frottant le menton.

Lorsqu'il revint avec le nécessaire pour raser le visage de Liam, Zayn osa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le levé du jour.

“Pourquoi maintenant?” Liam soupira, se doutant que cette question serait sûrement posée à un moment où un autre.

“Mon nom. Simplement parce que tu m'a appelé par mon nom. Je ne comprenais rien de ce que toi ou Niall disiez, je vous voyais, mais je n'entendais pas de mots, seulement mon nom par moment. Quand vous êtes passé près de moi sur la place publique, j'ai entendu Niall dire Liam. J'ai reconnu Niall tout de suite et je suis resté où j'étais, dans l'espoir qu'il revienne, qu'il me reconnaisse peut-être. Et puis j'ai vu qu'il te faisait confiance, qu'il semblait t'apprécier alors je t'ai fait confiance aussi. La sorcière qui m'a jeté ce sort m'a dit, juste avant de me transformer qu'elle me rendrait méconnaissable pour tous ceux qui avait déjà croisé mon chemin et qu'elle ferait en sorte que les gens m'ignorent que plus personne ne porte attention à moi. Si un jour, quelqu'un devait me reconnaître et m'appeler de nouveau par mon prénom, le charme serait brisé. Tous les paysans ne faisaient pas attention à moi, tout le monde m'ignorait sur la place, mais toi Zayn, toi tu m'as vu, tu es revenu. Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être un espoir de redevenir humain un jour avec toi et tu m'a accueilli sous ton toit.”

Alors qu'il parlait, Liam avait pris une des mains de Zayn dans la sienne et le jeune paysan n'avait pas la force de se dégager non, il voulait serrer cette main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

“Votre père est mourant majesté. Vous. -”

Il s'interrompit devant le regard accusateur de Liam et il continua alors sur un ton plus amical

“Tu dois retourné au château, avertir Niall. Le prince est de retour Liam on doit avertir tout le royaume!” Liam soupira et relâcha sa main à son plus grand désarroi. Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, Liam enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et il semblait contrarié par ce que Zayn venait de lui dire. Le jeune paysan, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, laissa courir ses doigts dans la chevelure fraîchement coupée du jeune prince et ce dernier soupira avant de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à

“Je ne veux pas être roi...” Zayn s'agenouilla alors devant lui, tentant de croiser son regard, de comprendre pourquoi Liam ne voulait pas retourner au château, ne voulait pas régner sur ce royaume.

“Mais le royaume a besoin d'un roi Liam.”

“Je ne veux pas retourner près d'elle Zayn! Je ne veux pas vivre avec elle chaque jour, voir celle qui m'a transformé en chien pour accéder au trône à ma place! C'est la reine qui m'a fait ça, j'en suis, certain!”

Il s'était levé désormais et faisait les cent pas dans le modeste logement de Zayn et ce dernier n'osait plus rien dire, ne voulait pas contrarier son prince. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers le jeune paysan

“Ces dernières semaines avec toi, même si je n'étais qu'un chien ont été les plus belles depuis que cette Sophie est entrée dans la vie de mon père! Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle m'a fait! Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce château et regarder mon père mourir Zayn, je ne veux pas retourner près d'elle”

“Mais lui a le droit de voir son fils une dernière fois Liam...Tes amis aux cuisines et Niall, ils ont le droit de te revoir.”

Sa voix ne s'était pas élevée plus fort qu'un simple murmure, mais Liam l'avait entendu et ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, toute trace de colère désormais envolée.

“Tu as raison...Je suis désolé.” Zayn ressenti soudainement cette envie, non, ce besoin d'aider Liam du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de faire quelque chose pour ce prince, son prince.

~*~

Ils décidèrent d'attendre quelques jours, de laisser le temps à Liam de penser à ce qu'il allait faire, de se reposer un peu aussi, de profiter du fait d'être redevenu humain. Zayn avait proposé à Liam de prendre le trône et de bannir la reine du royaume, mais, Liam lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune preuve que la sorcière avait été envoyée par elle, il le savait au plus profond de lui-même, mais ce n'était pas assez. Ils voulaient aussi que Niall soit le premier au courant donc ils attendaient sa prochaine leçon de lecture. Il savait qu'il pourrait les aider. Liam restait enfermé chez Zayn toute la journée et se cachait lorsque des clients cognaient à sa porte et le reste du temps, ils parlaient et riaient ensemble, Zayn profitant enfin du fait de partager son toit avec quelqu'un.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui offrir et s'excusait de n'avoir qu'un seul lit ou de ne pouvoir le nourrir comme le prince qu'il était. Liam ne perdait jamais patience, lui répétant que tout était délicieux et qu'après avoir dormi dans les bois, et près de cette fontaine à la belle étoile pendant des jours, partager son lit avec quelqu'un était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Zayn dû détourner la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues, car il ne pouvait l'avouer, mais la nuit était son moment préféré depuis que Liam était redevenu un homme. Ils s'endormaient toujours chacun à leurs extrémités du lit, se touchant à peine, mais dans son sommeil, Liam finissait toujours par se tourner vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

~*~

Le matin où Niall devait passer chez lui, l'humeur de Liam semblait en être affectée. Il semblait anxieux et ne parlait presque pas, perdu dans ses pensées la plupart du temps. Ce matin-là Zayn n'avait pas de client donc ils mangèrent ensemble et alors qu'ils étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre en silence, Liam lui posa une question qui le prit de court.

“Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place?” Zayn ne put s'empêcher de rire.

“Liam, tu demandes à un pauvre paysan qui gagne sa vie seulement parce qu'il est un des seuls au village qui sache lire et écrire, tu demandes à ce paysan ce qu'il ferait s'il avait la chance de régner sur le royaume? Sérieusement?”

Avec un grognement de frustration, Liam s'était levé et tournant le dos à Zayn il regardait au-dehors, vers ce château où il ne voulait pas retourner.

“Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, dans le fait d'avoir sa vie planifiée de A à Z. De savoir que l'on devra prendre des décisions pour tout un royaume quand on a de la difficulté à savoir qui l'on est soi-même. De voir défiler les princesses les plus jolies de ce monde sachant qu'un jour on devra épouser l'une d'elles pour faire plaisir aux autres, pour faire plaisir à son père. Il n'y a rien de plaisant à regarder défiler ces jeunes filles et de ne rien ressentir pour aucune d'elles et de voir la déception dans le regard de son père lorsqu'il comprend que ce ne sont pas parce qu'elles ne sont pas assez jolies, mais bien parce qu'elles ne sont pas des garçons. Je ne veux pas monter sur ce trône Zayn si c'est pour être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.”

Il était encore sous le choc de la révélation que Liam venait tout juste de lui faire lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Il était figé sur place et son coeur battait si fort qu'il se demandait comment Liam pouvait ne pas l'entendre. Tout à coup, il ne voulait pas que Liam quitte cette maison, il ne voulait plus le voir retourner au château, qu'il s'éloigne de lui non, il voulait se réveiller chaque matin dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible, le royaume avait besoin d'un Prince.

Il entendit un cri qui le tira de sa rêverie et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Niall qui pleurait dans les bras de Liam tandis que ce dernier tentait de rester fort, alors que ses yeux étaient aussi remplis de larmes. Le royaume avait besoin de son prince, se répéta Zayn mais, ses amis aussi. Il prit donc la décision de ne pas retenir Liam, peu importe sa décision, jamais il n'oserait lui demander de rester, il n'en avait pas le droit tout simplement, il n'était qu'un simple paysan qui l'avait accueillit sous son toit le temps qu'il retourne à sa vie normale.

Il resta à l'écart alors que Niall et Liam parlaient de manière animée et que le blond jeune homme tentait de lui raconter tous les mauvais coups que Louis avait faits dans les derniers mois. Zayn ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rêvasser au fait de peut-être un jour avoir la chance de rencontrer ce fameux Louis. Niall dit au jeune prince qu'Eleanor, une amie de Louis qui était en cuisine avec eux voyait la reine se faufiler chaque jour pour déposer quelque chose dans la nourriture du roi et qu'ils étaient plusieurs à penser que Sophie elle-même empoisonnait le monarque et que c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait si mal.

Il vit l'espoir illuminer le regard de Liam, l'espoir que peut-être son père pourrait survivre et qu'avec assez de preuves il pourrait peut-être se débarrasser de cette méchante reine. Ils décidèrent que demain, Niall viendrait chercher Liam avec deux chevaux, qu'il faudrait le déguiser ou bien le cacher sous une cape, mais, demain, le prince reverrait son père et son château. Zayn se força à sourire devant cette nouvelle, mais il avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

~*~

Il y avait longtemps que Niall eût quitté sa maison et pourtant, Zayn était resté silencieux, n'osant pas parler de peur de ce qu'il pourrait avouer à Liam. Le prince lança quelques regards vers le jeune paysan, mais il tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter ses yeux et surtout ses questions. Au couché du soleil, prétextant ne plus pouvoir tenir en place, trop excité par tout ce que Niall lui avait apprit et la journée à venir, Liam emprunta une longue cape appartenant à Zayn et lui dit qu'il allait se promener un peu au village, qu'il serait prudent de ne pas se faire reconnaître, mais Zayn n'en avait que faire, Liam allait partir de toute manière. Il se coucha presque immédiatement et tenta de s'endormir, de calmer sa respiration et les battements affolés de son coeur. Il tentait surtout de ravaler ses larmes, il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis seulement quelques jours chambouler toute son existence aussi facilement.

Il ne dormait toujours pas lorsque Liam revint au bout d'une heure, mais il fit semblant, ne supportant pas de devoir lui parler et faire semblant d'aller bien. Il sentit les draps se soulever et le corps de Liam, encore froid, s'allongea à ses côtés. Il sentit les doigts glacés du prince contre sa tempe et ils glissèrent tendrement contre sa joue et doucement, presque trop doucement, il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Liam s'éloigna de lui trop rapidement et Zayn oublia qu'il devait faire semblant de dormir et empoigna brusquement la chemise du prince pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il garda ses yeux bien fermés, et ne desserra pas les poings, c'était sa dernière nuit avec Liam il voulait le sentir près de lui, il voulait qu'il l'embrasse encore.

“Je croyais que tu dormais.” murmura le prince dans l'obscurité.

Au lieu de répondre avec des mots, Zayn ouvrit finalement les yeux et embrassa Liam une autre fois, s'enivrant du petit gémissement que le prince poussa contre ses lèvres. Il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de son corps frêle et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il serait demain sans cette chaleur, sans ce constant sentiment de protection qu'il ressentait près de Liam. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, comme si tous deux ressentaient la finalité de ce moment et, alors qu'il était désormais à cheval sur le prince et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser et de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si le baiser de Liam n'était qu'un simple baiser d'adieu? Et lui s'était jeté sur lui et... Oh mon dieu! Zayn avait tellement honte tout à coup. Il se redressa alors, toujours installé sur Liam et les mains appuyées contre son torse il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

“Je... Je suis désolé Liam je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je -”

“Hey...Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?” Murmura le prince, un sourire dans la voix et sa paume chaude se déposa de nouveau contre sa joue.

“C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé le premier, pourquoi tu t'excuses Zayn?”

Sa voix était si douce, si sincère et ses caresses étaient si tendres, une main contre sa joue et l'autre contre sa hanche. Il se releva et déposa ses lèvres chastement contre celles de Zayn.

“Je veux t'embrasser Zayn. Tu ne me forces à rien. Je ne t'abandonne pas demain, d'accord? Je pars, mais je reviendrai, je te le promets.” Zayn l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était plutôt pour le faire taire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire ses belles paroles, parce qu'il ne voulait pas espérer. Le prince ne reviendrait pas vers lui une fois sur le trône, il ne reviendrait pas vers le pauvre paysan qu'il était.

Il fit alors courir ses doigts contre le torse de Liam, sous sa chemise, tentant de mémoriser chaque courbes, chaque muscles et de ses lèvres il tenta d'imprégner dans la peau du jeune prince tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire de vive voix. Les grandes mains de Liam le maintenaient bien en place contre lui et s'il pouvait laisser quelques bleus contre la peau de ses hanches c'était tant mieux, comme une preuve que cet instant était bien réel. Lorsqu'il glissa finalement ses mains sur les fesses de Zayn, il le serra encore plus fort contre lui, le forçant à rouler des hanches et à sentir à quel point il appréciait cette étreinte. Il tira alors sur le chemisier de Liam le suppliant de l'enlever parce qu'il avait désormais besoin plus que tout au monde de sentir la chaleur de son corps de ressentir sous ses doigts les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son prince.

D'un mouvement rapide, mais ne manquant toutefois pas de douceur, le prince inversa leur position. Désormais au-dessus de lui, les boucles entourant son visage semblaient briller à la lueur des chandelles, comme une couronne ne put s'empêcher de penser Zayn. Liam fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire et le long de son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules et ses longs doigts se faufilèrent sous les vêtements de Zayn et le chemisier qu'il portait alla rejoindre celui de Liam quelques part sur le sol.

Les mains de Zayn se refermèrent dans la chevelure de l'autre jeune homme et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et il sentit Liam s'affairer sur le cordon qui maintenait son pantalon en place, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ses doigts avaient glissés jusqu'aux épaules du prince et descendaient le long de son dos, savourant la chaleur incandescente de sa peau et ses muscles qui, sous chacun de ses mouvements, semblaient de plus en plus proéminents. Ses caresses se firent plus brutales par contre lorsqu'une des mains de Liam se referma autour de lui et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. Il aurait pu regretter son geste si ce n'avait été du gémissement que Liam tenta d'enfouir contre son cou et de sa poigne qui se referma un peu plus fortement autour de son membre au même instant.

Tout sembla s'intensifier soudainement, comme si ce simple geste, ce simple son avait mis le feu aux poudres. La main du prince toujours enfouit dans son pantalon, Zayn s'affaira à faire de même et baissa brusquement le vêtement que portait Liam avant de l'empoigner à son tour. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et toute la douceur et la tendresse avait fait place à de toutes nouvelles émotions. Liam était toujours au dessus de lui et tous deux ne pouvaient empêcher leurs hanches de se soulever et de mêler le rythme de leurs bassins à celui de leurs poignets qui s'affairaient toujours à leur extirper les plus délicieux des gémissements.

Zayn fut le premier à sentir tout son corps se crisper et il ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par la jouissance et se déversant sur les doigts de Liam. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il trouva le prince toujours au dessus de lui qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres et il ajouta sa propre main par dessus celle de Zayn au fond de ses pantalons et quelques mouvements suffirent, à eux deux, pour entraîner Liam à jouir à son tour. Il fit le plus délicieux des sons lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Zayn, et celui-ci se jura qu'il se rappellerait ce moment pendant longtemps. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques instants, toujours plaqué l'un contre l'autre et tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Liam retira finalement son pantalon complètement et enfin celui de Zayn puis, après les avoir tous deux nettoyés du mieux qu'il put, il prit le jeune paysan dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Malgré toutes ses inquiétudes, Zayn le rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de morphée. Au matin toutefois, il était seul dans son lit et un simple bout de parchemin avait été déposé sur sa table de nuit, sur celui-ci il n'y avait que deux mots : _Je reviendrai._

~*~

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans que Zayn ne revoie Liam ou même Niall. Ce dernier n'était pas revenu pour ses leçons de lecture depuis qu'il avait appris que Liam était toujours en vie. Le soir même de la journée de son départ, la nouvelle du retour du prince disparu s'était rependue dans tout le village et alors que tous les villageois avaient le coeur à la fête, Zayn lui, broyait du noir. Plus les jours passaient et plus Zayn entendait parler de ce qui passait au château par ses clients et autres villageois qu'il croisait sur la place publique. Le roi avait guéri miraculeusement et l'on accusait la reine de l'avoir empoisonné tout ce temps. Les employés de cuisine avait réussit à prouver qu'elle était celle qui rendait le roi malade.

Plutôt que d'être exécuté, comme elle le méritait, le prince lui avait laissé la vie sauve, lui faisant toutefois promettre de ne jamais remettre les pieds au château ni même au village. On ne parlait que de cela sur la grande place, que de la bonté du prince Liam, que de la fierté de l'avoir un jour comme roi et Zayn n'en pouvait plus parce qu'il y avait maintenant près d'un mois que Liam lui avait laissé ce mot sur sa table de nuit. Il n'était pas revenu, ne lui avait même pas écrit une lettre et la tristesse de Zayn se transformait tranquillement en une colère sourde qui résonnait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait au prince. Il ne sortait presque plus et évitait de se mêler aux conversations qui ne tournaient autour que d'une chose de toute façon : le Prince Liam et son incroyable bonté, ce même prince qui lui avait promis de revenir, mais l'avait abandonné.

~*~

Il fut réveillé ce matin-là par de bruyants coups de poing contre la porte de sa maison. Il s'extirpa du lit avec difficulté et se traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa porte. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever non? Qui pouvait donc bien cogner chez lui de si bonne heure. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Niall sur le pas de celle-ci, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits, une épée au pommeau serti d'émeraudes accrochée à sa ceinture. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là de si bonne heure, car le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

“Zayn! Habille-toi je t'emmène au château!”

“Euh... Quoi?” Niall le dévisagea comme s'il avait affaire à un imbécile et un deuxième garçon apparu alors derrière lui.

Il portait lui aussi des habits de qualité et le velours bourgogne de son veston semblait si doux que Zayn faillit avancer la main pour y laisser courir ses doigts. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient retenus par une étoffe de la même couleur, mais, contrairement à Niall, ce dernier ne portait pas d'épée. Par contre, dans ses bras, il tenait une pile de vêtements qu'il fourra dans les bras de Zayn avant de se présenter et de lui faire son plus beau sourire laissant apparaître de jolies fossettes au creux de ses joues.

“Alors c'est toi le fameux Zayn?”

“Et tu es?” lui demanda le paysan en examinant de plus près les vêtements qu'il venait tout juste de lui donner.

“Je suis Harry. Liam nous a envoyés pour venir te chercher. Change toi vite qu'on puisse retourner au château!”

Liam. Liam lui avait envoyé Niall et Harry. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi se décidait-il seulement maintenant à lui donner des nouvelles quand il y avait maintenant un mois que Zayn n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Niall sembla comprendre son hésitation parce qu'il fit signe à Harry de l'attendre dehors et se retourna vers Zayn avant de lui parler doucement.

“Je sais que tu attends depuis longtemps Zayn. Mais Liam avait beaucoup de choses à régler et il te l'expliquera lui-même une fois que tu auras enfilé ces vêtements qu'il a envoyé spécialement pour toi que tu grimperas à cheval avec nous d'accord?” Zayn se contenta de hocher la tête et retourna vers son lit où il y déposa les vêtements.

Il y trouva une paire de pantalons noirs simple, mais l'étoffe était douce et de qualité. Il y avait aussi un chemisier d'un blanc immaculé bien plus beau que tous ceux qu'il avait possédés jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce qui venait compléter l'ensemble était long un manteau de velours violet donc les coutures et les boutons étaient d'une magnifique teinte dorée. Zayn ne put empêcher le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa que, quelques instants plutôt il avait envié les vêtements de Harry alors que les siens étaient encore plus beaux.

Zayn chevaucha jusqu'au château sur le même animal que Niall s'agrippant fermement à la taille de son ami. Plus le château approchait et plus il se sentait nerveux. Il allait enfin revoir Liam et même si son orgueil tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours en colère les battements de son coeur s'obstinaient à lui démontrer que c'était tout le contraire. Les portes s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée et Liam venait déjà à leur rencontre paré lui aussi de ses plus beaux atours.

Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés une longueur normale, digne du prince qu'il était même si Zayn s'ennuyait malgré lui de ses boucles emmêlées et rebelles. Il portait un long manteau en ce qui semblait être du cuir d'un brun chocolat comme celui de ses yeux et son chemisier était détaché révélant ce torse donc Zayn ne cessait de rêver depuis des semaines. Ses bottes claquaient contre les pierres de la cour alors qu'il s'approchait au pas de course et Zayn n'était même pas encore débarqué de cheval qu'il était dans les bras du prince et ce dernier le serrait si fort contre lui qu'il en avait le souffle coupé et en oublia toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir envers Liam. Niall et Harry sautèrent à leur tour de cheval et s'inclinèrent devant le prince qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant

“Je déteste quand vous faites ça!” et les deux amis s'éloignèrent en riant, les laissant enfin seuls.

Ils entrèrent dans le château et Liam l'entraîna à sa suite, lui faisant monter de nombreuses marches jusqu'à ce qui semblait être ses appartements. Ils passèrent devant un lit immense, presque aussi grand que la modeste cuisine dans la maison de Zayn au village et se dirigèrent vers deux grandes portes qui menaient à un vaste balcon de pierre. De là, ils avaient vue sur une grande partie du royaume et Liam l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter au loin lorsque Liam se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

“Je suis désolé Zayn, d'avoir mis autant de temps à te retrouver. Je devais m'occuper de cette femme qui empoisonnait mon père et qui s'était débarrassée de moi dans l'espoir de devenir reine. J'ai voulu retourner vers toi au moment même où j'ai eu franchi cette porte, mais tu avais raison, ces gens avaient besoin de moi. Je savais à quel point tu étais fort et j'ai même cru que, tu m'oublierais peut-être et continuerais ta vie comme si ce pauvre chien ne s'était jamais présenté à ta porte.

Mais je devais attendre que mon père soit guéri, je devais attendre qu'il soit en forme pour lui parler de ce jeune homme que je ne pouvais oublier. Ce jeune homme qui dans son modeste logement avait changé ma vie à jamais. Je ne sais pas si c'est de m'avoir presque perdu Zayn, mais, quand je lui ai parlé de toi, mon père m'a souri comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années et il m'a dit “Va chercher ce garçon Liam et soit heureux!” Alors j'ai envoyé Niall et Harry dès que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir ce matin-là. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir partir si jamais je croisais ton regard.

Je veux que tu vives aux château avec moi Zayn, je veux que tu apprennes à lire aux enfants de cuisine et tu me racontes des histoires avant que l'on s'endorme l'un contre l'autre. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, de t'arracher à ta vie d'avant à ton métier mais, si c'est pour t'avoir enfin près de moi Zayn je suis prêt à ne penser qu'à moi. Je veux te présenter Louis, je veux que tu apprennes à connaître Harry et que tu puisses passer encore plus de temps avec Niall. Je veux vous avoir tous les quatre près de moi. Je veux te présenter mon père et lui montrer à quel point tu es magnifique et brillant et qu'il soit fier de moi, fier que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux. J'ai besoin de prendre le risque de te faire cette requête si je sais qu'au fond de toi tu veux être avec moi aussi.”

Pour toute réponse Zayn se pencha vers Liam, toujours agenouillé devant lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, peut-être un peu trop doucement pour toutes les émotions qui venaient d'éclater à l'intérieur de lui, mais, lorsqu'on scelle une promesse aussi importante, vaut mieux être prudent. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle de Liam, mais il laissa son front appuyé contre celui du prince et il murmura un simple

“D'accord” avant de se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre jeune homme alors que celui-ci le soulevait dans les airs et le faisait tourner en riant. Lorsqu'il le déposa enfin, la tête lui tournait, mais ce pouvait aussi bien être la proximité de son prince bien aimé qui lui montait à la tête.

“J'ai quelque chose pour toi.” lui dit Liam avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du château de nouveau. Il parcoururent quelques corridors, croisèrent quelques personnes qui s'inclinèrent devant eux et lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant d'immenses portes en bois sculptées, Liam lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Il sentit le prince ouvrir les portes puis se glisser derrière lui et ses grandes mains se déposèrent dans son dos alors qu'il le poussait doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Toujours derrière lui, il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de Zayn et lui dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui, il n'y avait que des livres. Des mètres et des mètres de livres. Des étagères s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond sur lesquelles reposaient des milliers de volumes aux couvertures de toutes les couleurs. Les murs étaient d'un bleu tendre décorés de moulures dorées et une immense table en bois avait été installée tout au centre de la pièce. Bouche bée Zayn se retourna vers Liam qui, les yeux brillants, se contenta de dire

“C'est pour toi. Tous ses livres t'appartiennent maintenant Zayn.”

Et cette fois, le baiser que lui donna Zayn n'avait plus rien de chaste parce qu'il s'était déjà tout promis de toute façon. Et malgré le fait qu'ils n'eurent malheureusement pas d'enfants, ils vécurent tout de même heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr www.ziamjackets.tumblr.com
> 
> and on www.sweet-caroline.skyrock.com


End file.
